


How to Impress an Empress

by mesitka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, F/F, Fan Comics, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesitka/pseuds/mesitka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comics for Ladyfest Echange assignment, explores relationship and power balance between purpleblood Rose and human Kanaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Impress an Empress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairymascot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairymascot/gifts).



> Sorry it turned into such a monster of an image! It might take a while to load.

 

(the host for the bigger version died, had to use backup version split into two parts

also - textless version for the purpose of simple viewing [part 1](http://i.imgur.com/c0yIB.jpg) and [part 2](http://i.imgur.com/Q333V.jpg))


End file.
